Dark World part 2
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: Sequel to Dark World. Two years passed since darkness plunged the turtles' world. Now it's returned with vengence. Will they be able to keep their sanity?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, finally the sequel of Dark World has begun. Diving deeper into your psych and bring you edge of your seat entertainment. Remember all you 'good' people, send in your reviews and suggestions so I could continue on with this series. Refer your friends to view if they dare. For now we are at a T rating due to some swearing. However it may be bump to rating M depending on what you like. Grab a seat and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This author doesn't own the turtles or the buddies.**

Bits of snow dripped down Casey's neck, sending violent shivers all over his body. He reached back to wipe the rest off before pulling up his hood. It had been several hours since April left home to see the turtles.

He never worried before. When they hadn't seen each other for a length of time, it wasn't unusual for April to stay for hours, talking and joking with her dearest friends, even ignoring Casey's calls.

For some reason today, something didn't sit right with him. Something wrong and twisted.

The lair door was wide open as if it was expecting company. His gut twisted tightly as he quietly entered inside. Silence hung heavy in the air. The only light desperately crawled beneath the door to Donatello's lab. He opened his mouth to yell for Donnie when he heard voices.

"_**I'M SORRY, MIKEY. I'M SORRY, MIKEY." "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. THEY'RE DEAD. ALL OF THEM DEAD." "I'M FREE. WE ARE FREEE." **_

Suddenly a blood curling scream ripped through the dead air. April. Casey's blood ran cold throughout his body as he grabbed for his bat. The silence continued to grow louder in his ears when he peeked around the door.

Donatello sat at his desk, trying to fix a camera. Black and white fuss covered the computer screen. The security system must be down. As Donnie grabbed a wrench, a syringe rolled over to the edge of the table.

"_**NNNNOOOO, DONNIE, DONNIE, STOP, STOP."**_ Casey gripped his bat as he recognized April's scream. Donatello stood up and walked across the room, whistling a bone chilling tone. Casey darted in the lab and felt his jaw drop.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo were all strapped down to chrome table. Their eyes wild darting around the room, white foam dripping down their mouth as they continued to mumble irate things.

"No, what are you doing here?" Casey turned to see Donatello leaning over the last table. April's head bobbed side to side. Donatello's brown eyes turned black. "Get out. They're finally safe. They're not going back out."

"Don, Donnie, what have you done?" Casey whispered. Suddenly the mutant turtle pounced on him and began punching. Casey tried to block the attacks but the ninja was too fast. Finally something clicked to the floor.

The syringe. Casey reached for it when Donatello's hands seized around his throat.

"Donnie, stop. STOP." He struggled to breathe as the large hands squeezed tighter and tighter. "My family will be safe. SAFE." Suddenly Donatello felt something stinging his arm and saw the yellow-green liquid disappear.

Casey's face began to spin as Donatello shook his head. He scrambled off of Casey and ran to the living room. He reached the couch and then it was black.

_**Two years later . . . . .**_

Leonardo clicked on the lights to the dojo before settling down for his meditation. The impulsive urges to check them again slowly decreased over time. There had been times he had difficulty counting over four.

He never imagined Donatello going as far as he did to keep his family safe. Leonardo shivered at the thought. He lit some candles by his father's shrine and bowed down in prayer.

Raphael and Michelangelo sat in the living room quietly watching wrestling. Raphael watched as Mikey wrapped his arms around his legs. Mikey seemed to suffer the worst out of all. He still refused to paint with anything except his fingers. He continued to have nightmares of the brush sticking out of his throat.

Strangely enough, Mikey never blamed Donatello for his condition or what he did to everyone else. Raphael began to wonder if they really move on from here and rebuild their strong family.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I got it," Mikey asked as he calmly walked to the entrance. There stood April and Casey, smiling at their favorite guys. They walked in with a few grocery bags of food and other supplies. April felt back to normal. The biggest relief for her was when there were hardly any side effects to Donatello's serum.

As Leonardo emerged from the dojo, he saw the familiar white paper bag. He sighed heavily as he grabbed the pill case and began to separate the pills into the correct days marked. White large ones in the morning, small blue ones at night. He suddenly stopped. April placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He's getting better, Leo. The psychiatrist is slowly weaning him off of a couple of the medication," she reassured him.

He knew April wanted the best for them all, but he also understood her fear. Donatello couldn't be trusted as he once was. Leo grabbed a couple of the pills and knocked on Donatello's door.

"Come in," whispered a hoarse voice. As Leo opened the door and clicked on the light, Donatello's figure huddled in the corner of his bed. Two years after his psychotic episode, guilt still ran deep inside of him. He looked up to Leo with heavy leaded eyes. He hardly came out of his room except go to the bathroom and take his pills.

April was right. It was progress as before he never left the room. Leo hope his genius brother would come back.

"Come on," Leo waved at Donatello to follow him. His feet dragged the floor, his eyes remained casted down. Shame ran through his soul.

He shoved something in Don's hand. The two usual pills and a new pink one and a cup. "The doctor says it'll help you to stay focus. We'll watch it," April said. Donatello nodded as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

He stared into the mirror as he filled his cup with water. His face seemed to age within the last two years. Darkened circles formed under his chocolate-brown eyes. He knew of his sins, but he was unsure how he could make amends. Donatello quickly swallowed down the pills and looked back in the mirror.

The cup slipped from his grip and began the slow descent to the ground. Don's hands grabbed his face. His reflection copied him. Then a sinister smile spread across its face. Red orbs glowed where his eyes were. It winked at him as if it was alive. Donatello knew it wasn't him making that evil face.

The reflection leaned forward to him. "I'm still here, genius," the deep demonic voice pierced through Donatello's heart.

**Blahabhbah. Oh the things to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay. Here's part two of the sequel. Now if y'all like this direction it's going (or not), please send in the reviews. **

**I don't own TMNT.**

Guilt is defined as an emotion that occurs when someone believes they've violated a moral standard that they established within themselves. That's the normalcy for society to function. The feeling to know right from wrong.

For Donatello, his guilt was like cancer eating away the center of his soul. He sat at the corner of his bed as he held an antique cuckoo clock. It was dark cherry wood with beautiful carvings of cranes scratching out their wings as they prepared to take off. The clock's face was charcoal gray as silver numbers circled around the matching hands. The small darkened shades of the bird's window remained close along with the gears of the clock.

He remembered the first time he found it in the junkyard. Beautiful, but dirty. Unscratched and pure. The many hours he savaged to find every gear, every screw, every bit of hard work and love. The perfect gift from him and his brothers to his beloved father for Father's Day.

His father who he tried to save. Father whom he promised to keep his brothers safe. Donatello didn't understand why he did it or what drove him to that point. He disappointed everyone, himself.

It had been a week since he saw the reflection in the mirror. Leonardo rushed in as the cup burst into pieces. The look of panic plastered on his face. Donatello told him it was clumsiness. He didn't deserve their pity or their worry. He sighed heavily as he gently placed the clock back to the clean spot on the dusty table.

One, two, three. He touched the doorknob, preparing himself to face his torment. One, two, three. One, two, three. He finished his ritual and walked out of his room. Leo, Raph, and Mikey sat around the kitchen table. They looked out as Donnie sat down at the end of the table. Mikey put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. A steaming cup of coffee and the morning setting of pills.

A brief smile appeared on Leonardo's face. Mikey and Raphael nodded in greeting. Finally Donatello began to sit with them since he started the new set of medication. The bags under his eyes faded, his appetite slowly returned. Leo prayed his brother was returning to them. They were family, no matter what.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing pierced through the air. Leonardo answered the phone. "Hey April." Donatello watched as Leonardo's face became darker and serious. "Okay, okay. Are you all right?"

"Okay, we're coming." Leo looked on to his brothers. "The Foot's on the move. We need to go. Come on, Donnie. We need you." Donatello stood frozen for a few moments. How could they trust him? How could he trust himself?

Finally he reluctantly nodded. They needed him. His family. He promised his father. Now was the time for his redemption.

**Hhhmm, maybe the Foot will finish you off for your brothers**, a husky whisper floated in Donatello's ears. He quickly shook it off and headed up to the surface. As Mikey turned off the lights, something remained behind. Three small pills.

Karai stood back, adjusting her binoculars to scan the city tops. She could feel the bitter autumn wind biting her hands and abusing her cloak. It had been months since she encountered the turtles with acknowledgment of the missing purple one. The very one she needed.

_Bring Donatello here or do not come back_, Shredder demanded of her. Karai wouldn't dishonor him. Just then, something leapt off the dark rooftops. One, two, three, four. Finally all four together, she thought as she grinned.

As the turtles reached April's building, Donatello began to lurk behind. Sweat popped across his forehead as his bo staff began to shake violently in his hands. He struggled to fill air in his tight chest. He was way out of shape and practice. Maybe the fear was too much.

_No. Get it together, get it together,_ he thought. Suddenly the swarm of Foot ninjas descended upon them. Leonardo and Raphael teamed up to take down the first bunch while Mikey headed up to the next rooftop, launching in typical Mikey's nunchuck fury attack.

His heart finally slowed down as Donatello got into defensive mode. His eyes darted side to side as the Foot seemed to avoid him.

Suddenly he felt someone kick his shell, sending him sprawling to the ground. Donatello quickly rolled off his stomach and leapt to his feet. There before him was a tall figure. It was all black from head to toe. No facial features except two almond-shaped red eyes. Slowly it glided across the gravel top towards him.

"No, no," he whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Not now, not real. It's not real."

"Oh, I'm real, Donatello," a female voice spoke up. "You have an appointment with my father."

Donatello held his breath as his eyes sharpened in focus. The figure was gone and only Karai stood before him as her grin widened.

"Where's it at?" he whispered more to himself, looking around. There was nothing but the Foot and his brothers and now Karai. She noticed how different Donatello was. Instead of the intensive, focused genius, there was a hollow body, distracted. No matter, he was hers. Karai pulled out the Taser and brought down to Donatello's arm.

"Let him alone," Leonardo screamed as he struck her face. It was too late as the shock circulated through Donatello's body. He screamed in pain, clinging to his side. Donatello looked up to see Leonardo and Karai tumbled over one another.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head as everything started to spin as Donatello crumbled to the ground. Karai pinned Leo to the ground as she pulled out her sword. The moonlight gleamed off the silver blade when it plunged towards Leo's throat.

**_She's going to kill him. She's going to kill him_**, a strange demonic voice sang in his head.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed. Suddenly he felt something snapped in his head and everything went black.

Leonardo gripped Karai's arm, holding back her sword. He felt her pushing all of her weight in her hands. The blade drew closer and closer until it lightly scratched the skin of his neck. Suddenly a blood curling scream filled the night air.

"DONNIE!" Donatello crouched on the ground while his hands covered his head. Then his body went limp and crumbled to the ground. His scream grew quiet.

He had to reach his younger brother quick. Karai's grin disappeared as she glanced up from Leonardo's face. Suddenly Leo felt the weight lifted off. He rolled to his stomach and looked on in horror.

Karai's legs dangled over the building's edge. Her face colored a light shade of blue as her face bulged out. A large hand gripped tightly around her throat. Leonardo rushed over to the figure and yanked on its shoulders.

"Donatello, what are you doing?"

Donatello turned around slowly. His lips pulled back in a spine chilling smile as he watched Leo's face ashen. His eyes no longer were warm brown, but icy cold black.

**"Sorry,"** Donatello's voice now deep and husky teased. "**Donnie isn't here now**." He easily pushed Leonardo to the side. Leo shook his head. No, not again.

**"This little piggy went to the market." **His bottom finger loosened up and Karai dropped a little. She grabbed his arm.

**"This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef." **His thumb let loose. Karai fell, only holding to Donatello's arm.

**"Sorry, we ran out of piggies." **Leo looked in horror as Donatello delivered a swift kick to Karai's stomach, sending her plunging to the streets below.

**Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delays, my beloved peeps. Enjoy. Don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 3**

Panic gripped Leonardo's chest as he ran to the edge of the building. His lungs begged for inhale air, but he needed to find Karai. There was nothing below splattered on the streets and nothing else was disturbed.

He sighed with relief. As Leonardo turned to face Donatello, his body began to quake with pure rage when he started to walk. His pace quickened before reaching full gallop. Leonardo jumped and tackled his brother to the ground. Donatello's eyes grew in panic, unsure what his brother was going to do. Rage exposed as Leonardo began to deliver powerful blows to Donatello's face and head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leonardo puffed out each word between blows. "Told you to stay put." He could hear someone running towards him. "Leo, stop." Something grabbed him around his chest and pulled him to the ground.

He tilted his head to see Michelangelo hurried to Donatello's side. When Mikey glanced back and gave the thumbs up, the pressure lifted off Leo's back.

"What the fuck, Leo?" Raphael growled as Leonardo scrambled to his feet and watched Mikey help Donatello sit up. Leo shook his head and pointed his finger. "That's not our brother. That's something else. He attacked Karai with these crazy looking eyes and threw her off the building." Raphael slapped Leonardo's hand down.

"Right, fearless leader, what a horrible thing he did by saving your fucking shell. So go on and beat the shit of him so' more, why don't ya?" Raphael yelled sarcastically. Leonardo jerked up Raphael's jacket as Raphael pulled back his fist.

"Raph, Leo. Need some help here," Mikey yelled as he kneeled next to Donatello.

Raphael pushed against Leonardo's grip. "Fuck you. You're the one who still a fucking lunatic."

Leonardo watched his two brothers tend to the fallen comrade. He sighed as he reached for his katanas. His hands looked bruised and bleeding. He rubbed the crimson stain on his jacket before reality sat in. It wasn't his blood.

_Oh my god, what have I done? _Leonardo thought to himself.

Something cold pressed against his face as Donatello awoke. He could feel his blood pulsating to every pore on his face. Everything began to spin and felt disorientating. It took a moment to realize where he was. He was at home in his bed, but how?

Donatello couldn't recall getting here. The last thing he remembered was Karai attacking Leonardo and then a loud snap echoed through his mind. Then nothing. The dim light of his lamp caught something shining on his end table.

A mirror. Donatello grasped its handle and lifted it to his face. The right side of his face was darkened and swollen. His eye completely shut and flustered purple. Those Foot soldiers really got the drop on him.

His tongue licked the cut in the corner of his mouth, tasting the salty, rusty texture. A small chuckle escaped his lips. Donatello suddenly sucked it back in when the laughter began to bubble up again. The next chuckle slightly louder, followed by another. Every fiber in his being burned with a passionate tension from his insides to the tip of his fingers.

It had been forever since he felt such strong sensation. The numbness disappearing.

"Donnie," Mikey's voice muffled from the other side of the door. Donatello quickly laid back down as he told Mikey to enter. The smell of chicken noodle soup filled the room, making his stomach growl out loud. Donatello looked up in shook at Mikey's face to see that familiar spark of hope and happiness.

"How are you feeling?"

Donatello nodded, unsure how he really felt. "It was awesome to see you in action. Here," Mikey said when he placed the daily medications in Donatello's palm. "You need to take that and get some rest. Good to have you back, bro." He put the bowl of soup on the end table and left.

What was Mikey talking about? He barely had a chance to fight when everything went black. Donatello sighed heavily as he looked at the three pills. _No matter_, he thought, _time to being the zombie_. He brought the pills closer to his mouth.

"Don't do it," a whisper came within the room. His heart jumped to his throat as his eyes shifted around. Donatello was alone. No, no, not again. He wasn't going to go crazy.

"Dddoooonnnnniiieee." The tone became playful and teasing. Donatello pushed back in his bed until his shell hit the corner. He wrapped his arms tightly around his legs and began rocking back and forth.

"Oh my god, shut up. Just shut up. Leave me alone, leave me alone." He felt the hot streams of tears going down his face. "I'm not crazy anymore."

Violent chills shivered up his spine as the room grew icy cold. Goosebumps pricked up and down his arms. Donatello was no longer alone. A pair of ruby red eyes pierced in the corner of the room. His instinct screamed for him to run, to scream for help, but his body wouldn't obey.

The eyes glided closer when the darkness swirled around them, forming into a silhouette. "Tsk, tsk, ninja, no need to be scared." The figure sat in the rollaway chair and scooted closer. Donatello squinted to seek any facial features. Nothing there except the eyes. Sometime about the shadow seemed feminine yet masculine.

"Stop with the damn analyzing shit that you're doing," the shadow spoke. "Why do you take those when you know what they'll do?"

Donatello shook his head. "Because they help me keep my senses. And shut you up."

The figure chuckled aloud. "Wow, someone went and grew some balls." Its dark fingers grabbed around Donatello's wrist. "Don't you want to feel alive again like you are now? To be able to create and fix, to help your family?"

Donatello looked around the floor, feeling confused. "Yes, but what if it happens again? What if I lose my mind again? I can't do that. But." He hesitated. "I want to be alive again."

"You should," the figure whispered. Its hands rubbed gently against Donatello's hand. "Get rid of those things and freedom will granted."

Donatello felt his cheeks stinging as he crushed the pills into power.

To be free.


End file.
